Black Feathers
by Hakumei-chan
Summary: Roxas, an Angel of Death, is having a vacation for the first time in god-knows-how-long. Axel, the bastard who plotted this. Sora, Roxas's self-proclaimed guide. Kairi and Riku are a bit jealous of the blond hanging around Sora. What could go wrong?


**Black Feathers**

Chapter One

For the record, Roxas has never been happy with his job as the Angel of Death.

You don't get paid, underappreciated, and social contact outside of the job is nonexistent (Well, who wants to be friends with Death?).

Ironically, guiding the people to heaven is not a problem at all.

Having a body of a young adult could be the reason in Roxas' case. He would give them the gentlest smile and reassured them their souls will rest in peace in Heaven.

Being bathe under the light of God and all…plus, a great place to get a tan. Then he would wave goodbye to them and watch them ascend to the heavens while he stays behind. He would feel a twinge of jealousy towards them but he doesn't reminisce it long. His duties always call him to send the next soul off to the afterlife.

Of course, getting the ones that are suppose to go to hell is like playing a deadly game of tag…with Roxas being 'it' and all.

Seriously, a black winged angel looking like a seventeen-year-old, almost hitting his eighteen, swinging a giant scythe is the worst thing to remember on your last moments before going to the pit. To some of spirits who tried running away from him would describe the so-called angel a 'terror worse than death.' You can ask the residents downstairs for confirmation.

Yes, Roxas have his moments of insanity while doing his job. Surely God has something to say about this but the old man never did. In reality, Angels of death like him have to follow their own set of rules and following heaven's laws is an option.

The rest is easy.

Or so what he had thought.

/-/

"Rest in peace," Roxas said, bowing deeply in respect to the recently deceased grandma's spirit as she was engulfed in light and eventually making her ascension to heaven. The granny smiled with gratitude, giving Roxas a small bow of her own with her hands together for prayer.

"Bless your soul," she said before vanishing, leaving him alone. Next to him, are the lady's corpse and the group of people walking in, sobbing. Presuming that's the lady's family and left, knowing he'll be seeing them in a couple decades anyway.

Today, Roxas could say, deaths are a lot lesser than usual.

You see - Roxas isn't alone in charge of hauling every soul to the afterlife. Truth be told, he'd rather take his own life with his own scythe and visit all the other souls he sent down to Hell. Knowing his luck, he'll have a presidential suite down in the pit of fire.

There are other angels of Death and Roxas has only seen two other angels like him. The last time he saw one of them, said angel was chasing down a group of unfortunate souls with his scythe. Roxas could only shake his head but he couldn't muster any sympathy towards those bastards.

…Crap. Speak of the devil and he will come.

"Roxas!" Roxas counted back from three before feeling a pair of long arms pulling him in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Morning to you too, Axel," Roxas greeted the other angel in a disgruntled tone. The blond will never understand the other angel's need for physical contact. In fact, Axel tackled the blonde even when he's working.

That usually made the good souls worry if they're really going to heaven or not, or if Roxas is even a legit angel at all. One time, the taller angel tackled Roxas just as the blond was about to send a soul to the pits.

Let's just say he was pissed off was an understatement.

"Aw, come on," Axel said with an almost teasing voice, almost putting the other in a headlock. "Lighten up a bit."

"Goodbye Axel," Roxas said, removing the angel's arm and fly away. Axel follow him close behind.

"Don't tell me you're still mad?" Axel made a pouting look on his face, annoying the other angel slightly.

"You gave an entire group of souls the wrong idea that I was Lucifer in disguise once," Roxas pointed out to the other angel. "It took me months to convince the higher ups I wasn't on Lucifer's side and I was way behind on catching the souls that were supposed to go to hell, remember?" Having the bad souls in the mortal plane in _really_ bad, they will hurt more unsuspecting humans and create chaos. The ones with strong emotional ties are the most dangerous.

"I didn't think you would still remember that," Axel chuckled nervously.

"That happened three years ago," Roxas plainly stated. For the record, the blond has a long memory.

"That's why I'm here," Axel cried, pulling the other down. Roxas grumbled with annoyance and turn back to Axel seeing his iron-grip wouldn't budge.

"What is it that you want?" Axel let go, knowing Roxas will stay and listen. The taller angel tends to be persistent once he has his mind set on something.

"I got you a vacation." There. Straight to the point and Axel mentally counted backwards from three.

It took Roxas a while to process the word 'vacation'. It's been a long time (a millennia or two, give or take) he last heard that word.

"A what!?" Roxas cried. Thank goodness the humans down there couldn't see them. If anything, he could blame everything on the red-head.

"Vacation!" Axel repeated with a cheery tone in his voice. "You know, a period of resting ,to relieve the stress, and no souls to chase down."

"I know what a freaking vacation is," Roxas snapped, irritated. "I don't need one."

"Dude, when was the last time you had one?" Axel asked. Roxas didn't reply. "Thought so." He pulled out a scroll from his black coat.

Another thing Roxas hates is the dress code for angels: Angels of Death are required to wear long black coats. Seriously, why couldn't they wear something more modern?

Half the time, the souls who just barely died would question why is he early for Halloween. Kids these days – no respect for angels. The thought infuriates Roxas a lot and his mood swings (Axel calls them) can change faster than you can blink.

Roxas doesn't have a temper problem. It's just that his colleague is an incompetent idiot.

"'An Angel of Death is allowed temporary relief of their position as long another angel would take over or another Angel of Death is willing to do two sections at the same time, blah, blah, blah…and the rest goes on,'" Axel quoted from the scroll. Roxas growled.

"For how long?" Roxas asked, still not happy about it. Hell(figuratively speaking), all Roxas have known all his life is his job and his job is his life.

"I'll take care of your position for two months," Axel grinned. "Besides, you'll thank me when it's over and your social skills might even improve a little bit."

"My social skills are fine," Roxas insisted, glaring daggers. Axel half prepared himself with his scythe just in case his friend explodes. He likes to be in this plane than in hell, just so you know.

"But you'll like it," Axel whined. "You got to live it up every once in a while. I know this great place-" He stopped when Roxas raised his scythe at his face. Axel didn't want a face-life from the scary blond. He knows it will be swift but it won't be painless.

Plus, his face is too handsome to be scarred.

"I'll pick my vacation spot," Roxas declared. "I don't want to go anywhere you pick out because I know I'm going to regret it." Axel pouted slightly.

"You don't trust me?" his friend questioned.

"Ever since that incident, no," Roxas plainly responded with a flat voice.

"You're the meanest angel I know," Axel stated.

"Do I look like I care?" Roxas pulled his scythe away from Axel. "Let's go somewhere else to talk about this."

Then from below they heard a car screeching and screaming. Both angels looked down and found themselves a car accident…and usually car accidents have deaths. Roxas shook his head, a bit in dismay.

"Right after I send this lady to the afterlife," Roxas said and he flew down toward the accident.

/-/

Sora tapped his pen mindlessly on his written paper, bored and tired from homework. It was moments ago he got a call from Riku and Kairi –they usually talk three-way on the phone- wondering what they should do together though the brunet was only half-interested to the conversation. It would probably be the same as last summer.

Now he's doodling on a piece a paper, he turned to look at the clock on the opposite wall and the digital clock flashed 11:49. It's late and it's time to go to bed. Tomorrow is the first day of vacation and he couldn't wait to see the people that are staying over for their summer vacation. The sun is always shinning down at Destiny Island during the summer, a lot of interesting tourists would come over and the boy is pretty sure he'll see someone interesting. It's a gut feeling he had.

/-/

Author's Rambling: Roxas holding a giant scythe sounds badass to me. xP


End file.
